1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an optical fiber network test method of an optical frequency domain reflectometer, which is easy to use with high efficiency and applied on any optical fiber test method of the optical frequency domain reflectometer or any optical fiber test or point-to-point or point-to-multipoint passive optical network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the rapid global internet growing, the traditional network could not afford the need of high-speed information transmission due to the communication revolution. The industrial technology maturation and diversified application products of optical-electro products timely supply the best solution for the huge bandwidths requirement of rapidly-growing global internet, high-quality multimedia networks, and a variety of data communications. Therefore, many types of optical communication network forums appear one after another, wherein the optical fiber is gradually accepted with great amount. In response to the great amount of usage and required services, the invention of convenient test and monitor method of optical fiber for such special network forum is truly needed.
Processing the test/monitor of the optical fiber has been a difficult question due to the framework design of the optical fiber. There was a monitor method which is using Optical Time Domain Reflectometer (OTDR), but such test method takes a lot of time, therefore it becomes a huge flaw on effectiveness. It is obvious that there are still many flaws on the conventional invention mentioned above, which is really not designed well and extremely needed to be improved. Comparing to the traditional test/monitor method by optical power or Optical Time Domain Reflectometer, the present invention provides a simpler, more effective and cheaper test method.
Based on the flaws on the conventional invention mentioned above, the inventor of the present invention was eager to proceed with improvement and innovation. After many years of earnest researches, the inventor successfully finished this optical fiber network test/monitor method of an optical frequency domain reflectometer.